


hi i wanted to be the 200th fic in the tag

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, saw that there were 199 fics in the dianetti tag and i wanted to be 200, this isn’t even a fic im just that petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: it’s what i deserve! also gina and rosa are in love





	hi i wanted to be the 200th fic in the tag

“Hey,” says Rosa, walking up to Gina one day at work. “You’re really hot.” 

“Oh, big same. You’re like, also hot.” 

They make out. The end. 


End file.
